Estás loco
by Rhymet
Summary: Unas vacaciones con Fred II Weasley pueden ser complicadas, pero también terriblemente divertidas y reveladoras, sobre todo para Dominique. One-Shot, post-DH, tercera generación.


_One-Shot. Post-DH. _

_Este pairing me encanta, Fred II y Dominique. Yo siempre me imagino a Fred un igual de divertido y loco que su padre, y Dominique lanzada y un poco creída como su padre y su madre._

_Disclaimer: Yo no me inventé a Fred, ni a Dominique, ni a nadie, eso ya lo hizo mi amiga la Rowling._

**Estás loco**

Dominique y Louis estaban pasando las vacaciones de Pascua en casa de sus tíos George y Angelina, eso implicaba pasar días y días con Fred, el pirado de su primo, que no podía estarse quiero. Su madre y su hermana, Roxanne, estaban ya un poco hartas de él, y solo habían pasado 3 días desde que empezaron las vacaciones, Dominique no quería pensar en cómo de harta estaría del chico cuando quedasen dos días de vacaciones. Fred siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas, a veces incluso se ponía a jugar con los experimentos de su padre para la tienda, y en menos de tres días ya había roto cinco platos y se había llenado de ceniza la cara en una ocasión. Además, siempre salía corriendo cuando su madre le pillaba haciendo algo, y la última vez se había intentado esconder en el gigantesco baúl de Louis y la anterior en el armarito del baño, siempre intentaba esconderse en sitios pequeños en los que no cabía, menuda estupidez, pensaba Dominique.

Fred siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, por eso a Dominique no le extraño escucharlo corretear por los pasillos del piso superior, pero si le extraño, y terriblemente, que se parase delante de la puerta de la habitación que Roxanne compartía con ella mientras pasaba allí las vacaciones. Tardó un segundo en deducir que Fred estaba abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, pero cuando se dio cuenta Fred ya había girado el pomo, se había colado en la habitación y había cerrado con el mismo cuidado con que había abierto. No lograba entender que hacía allí, según Roxanne, él nunca entraba allí. Pero no tardó en descubrir porque Fred se había colado allí, en el piso de abajo se escuchaba a Angelina correr y llamar a su hijo, que seguro había hecho algo porque tenía las manos y la cara cubiertas de cenizas. El chico, como toda la naturalidad del mundo, empezó a sacudirse las manos y la cara. Dominique hubiese querido decirle algo, pero le indico que le callase llevándose un dedo a los labios, y, aunque no sabía porque, ella obedeció. Fred empezó a andar con sumo cuidado con la habitación, al igual que antes, con demasiada naturalidad, y cuando llego al armario, cambiando totalmente su actitud, abrió las puertezuelas e intentó saltar dentro, y lo hubiese conseguido si Dominique no le hubiese lanzado un libro que tenía en la mano. Fred no dijo nada, pero la miro entre indignado y divertido y casi riéndose. El golpe del libro en la cabeza lo había desestabilizado y se hubiese caído de no haberse aguantado a la puerta del armario, y eso sí que le pareció divertido a Dominique que soltó una risita a la que Fred respondió imitándola.

-¿Dónde ibas?- Dijo Dominique intentando irritar a Fred que seguía aguantado al armario y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

-Pues mira, Niquie, estaba escapándome de mi madre porque la he vuelto a enfadar, y si aparece por aquí quiero estar metido en el armario para que no me vea.- Lo dijo tan rápido que Dominique no tuvo tiempo de replicar sobre el diminutivo que había usado con ella.- Así que, si me disculpas…

Fred volvió a abrir el armario, echó un rápido vistazo al interior, lleno de vestido y capas de Roxanne y alguna cosa que Dominique había puesto allí, y se metió dentro, se acomodo encima del baúl que Roxanne había llenado de cosas en su primer año en Hogwarts y todavía no había vaciado del todo y por último cerró la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa impertinente a Dominique. Y probablemente ese sea el más afortunado del mundo, pensó Dominique al escuchar apenas un minuto después de que Fred se acomodase en el armario como Angelina subía las escaleras con mucha prisa y se acercaba a la habitación de Fred, que estaba compartiendo con Louis durante las vacaciones, y, al parecer, no le gusto no encontrarlo allí y se dirigió hacía la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, y, al igual que había hecho su hijo, giró el pomo y entró en la habitación. Ella también tenía las manos y la cara llenas de ceniza y parecía realmente enfada, echó un vistazo a la habitación, intentando encontrar algún rastro de su hijo, pero parecía no estar allí.

-Dominique, cariño, ¿está o ha estado por aquí Fred?- Dijo levantando la voz a la hora de nombrar a su hijo.

-No, no le he visto por aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó curiosa la chica, a fin de cuentas, al encubrir a Fred se hacía cómplice de lo que él había hecho.

-No sé cómo, de verdad, pero ha vuelto a hacer estallar la cocina. Lo más grande es que no ha utilizado la magia. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es igual que su padre, no sé cómo se las ingenia. Voy a seguir buscándolo, de esta no se libra.- Y tan rápido como Fred se había escondido, su madre salió de la habitación y volvió a bajar al primer piso.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, Fred abrió las portezuelas del armario y saltó fuera de él con una expresión de triunfo dibujada en la cara. Dio dos pasos e hizo una reverencia mientras Dominique lo miraba de reojo mientras buscaba el libro que antes le había tirado por el suelo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho su madre, ¿se lo podía creer? La verdad era que le parecían increíbles las cosas que era capaz de hacer Fred sin tener que usar la magia.

-¿Cómo has estallado una cocina sin usar magia?- Preguntó sin más aspavientos ni ceremonias.

-No lo sé, son los cacharros de mi padre, son lo mejor, hay uno que te da un puñetazo si lo aprietas, pienso llevarlo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y dárselo a pijo de Scorpius Hyperion, me reiré un rato.- Dijo acercándose a la chica que había conseguido rescatar su libro de debajo de la cama de Roxanne.

-Estás loco.- Dijo simplemente, mirándole a los brillantes ojos.

-Ya, pero me lo paso bien, y si quieres pasarlo bien tu también, solo dímelo y te enseñaré las normas básicas para divertirte de lo lindo, lo principal es pensar lo justo, si no te pierdes pensando que te van a pillar.- Contaba todo aquello con gran ilusión que se reflejaba a través de todos los poros de su morena cara.

-No dudes que acudiré a ti si me aburro.- Intentó por todos los medios parecer seria, pero no los consiguió y esbozó una sonrisilla divertía.

-Vaya, estás cambiando, Niquie.- Dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro y subiendo una ceja.

-Puede, pero no me llames eso, te juro que si te lo vuelvo a escuchar…

-Calla.- La interrumpió Fred y acto seguido besó sus labios como quien besa una flor que está naciendo.- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, hay en el sótano unas cajas que quiero abrir e inspeccionar.

El chico salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. Dominique se quedó quieta y con una sonrisa en los labios que delataban que aquello le había gustado. Tuvo el impulso de seguir a Fred y divertirse con sus locas ideas, pero decidió esperar y darle tiempo al tiempo, ya que un loco no se hace en un día, Fred llevaba practicando toda su vida y ahora tendría que enseñarle a ella.


End file.
